


Outtakes

by eighteenavenues



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighteenavenues/pseuds/eighteenavenues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything captured on film makes it into the vlog. Timed for right after "Idiots."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this yesterday, deleted it, and am posting it again now. For some reason, it wasn't making the NMTD "Works" page, wasn't showing up under my personal works, and wasn't getting hits.
> 
> Weird, right?
> 
> Anyway, this is a fluffly little fic-let.

“Hi everyone. Hello. Um, I’m Beatrice. Shit, you already know that,” she swallows. She stares at her hands. She looks at the camera.

He’s behind the camera. He’s grinning stupidly and she loses her point for a minute in watching him.

“There’s been so much going on lately, this channel hasn’t been living up to its name. You’ve seen so much of our personal lives as we’ve broadcasted them all over the internet, and you probably think you know us and our stories pretty well at this point.” She looks at him and he nods encouragingly. “Some things, you need to understand, we just don’t share, or don’t share right away. Or something.” 

He’s pushing his way onto her bed, and she moves to the left to accommodate him in the space. It’s a subtle shift, she’s moving before she realizes it and she only moves the amount necessary for him to fit perfectly in frame with her. It’s a dance, and she’s not even aware that it’s happened until it’s over.

“What Bea is trying to say is,” he reaches for her hand, “surprise!”

And they’re kissing. They’re kissing and it’s a new kind of dance and they fit together so well and she quite likes this, quite likes how he tastes like tea and smells like soap and their lips aren’t even clumsy anymore. Her fists ball and arms loop behind his head, her wrists knocking as she pulls him closer. His palms are running along the curve of her waist and it feels so good that she’d scream if her mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. And his fingers find her shoulders and push down gently, causing them to fall together on the bed. His legs tangle with hers and her body arches under him and it’s obscene! it’s too obscene! it’s amazing.

His hands tug at the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards to expose white stomach. He’s touching her bare skin, and she lets out a moan of encouragement. Their lips are moving in synchronization now, adjusting to the rhythm of the kiss. His tongue touches her lower lip and she opens her mouth just a little more—

And then, a beep. The camera gives its 20% battery warning, and the reminder pulls them apart. He’s breathing heavily and she looks dazed. Her shirt is half off, his hair is mussed, and both of their lips are swelling a bit.

 “Shit,” she mumbles, sitting up, “it happened again.”

 “I can’t help it if you find me,” he pulls her back down to the bed, “irresistible.”

 She kisses him lightly, and laughs as he tilts his chin up for more, “don’t flatter yourself.”


End file.
